dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Starve Together/Version History
'''Phase 1 Don't Starve Together began with a closed beta on October 3rd, 2014, dubbed "Phase 1". Sets of four Keys were given to 100 of the original Don't Starve beta testers as well as a few active members of the community. A small number of keys were then given out over the next few weeks in Twitch giveaways and other promotions. Phase 2 "Phase 2" began with the first major update "...In With The New". A few hundred keys will be given out daily to the nearly 80,000 users who registered for the beta. Phase 3 The floodgates are open! Coming soon... December 2nd, 2014 - Stuck in the Middle with Ewe"Stuck in the Middle with Ewe" New Stuff * Added a timer that starts when all players are dead. A new world will generate with the same settings when it expires. * Added a Jury-Rigged Portal. * Added the Ewecus. * Added Wendy as a fully supported character. * Added the ability to search servers. * Added server tags. * Added the ability to only play with friends from one's Steam Friend's list. * Added support for LAN/Offline Mode. * Steam Workshop was enabled. * Added Automatic Mod Handling. * Added Mod Uploader. Changes * Items with the “nonpotatoable” tag (i.e. things that can’t be taken through the Teleportato) will now drop from your inventory when you disconnect. * Telltale Heart recipe, health penalty, and description changed. * WX-78 will now lose his upgrades on death and drop a random number of gears based on his level. * Server name is now limited to 80 characters. * Account creation now uses the embedded Steam overlay browser. * Reduce network data for sound events. * Log file will now display more info when dumping a stack trace. * AddAction and AddComponentAction changed to work with multiple mods. * Game now pauses on a Lua assert. * Removed LuaSocket (for mod safety). * Improved sandboxing (for mod safety). Bug Fixes * Resurrection health penalties are now saved correctly. * Fires started by Willow’s low sanity can now be seen by all clients. * Announcements now use the correct player colors. * Fixed inconsistent behaviour when spamming attack controls. * Fixed occasional hang on world load when it is raining. * Fixed LAN characters sometimes not resuming properly. * Unjoinable servers will no longer appear in the server list. * Fixed various components not going to sleep when their entity goes to sleep. * Optimized networking code sleepcheck. * All “logging in” strings moved to strings.lua. * Fixed issue with crashes that occurred in coroutines not being correctly handled. * Fixed issue where hound wave could start immediately if the world was started and ticked without any player spawned. * Fixed sanity animations on server. November 17th, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 116842 Changes * Feeding is now fully supported on clients * Feeding on PVP-disabled servers is restricted to non-harmful foods (health and sanity) * Optimized network serialization and deserialization * Reduced number of network packets being sent as well as overhead per packet * Add meteor spawners (burnt mark icon: density in the world of meteor showers) and meteor showers (meteor icon: frequency of actual showers) to the world gen customization options * Meteors of different sizes now do different amounts of work to entities near impact point * Clients can now interrupt their emote animations by moving or performing another action * Disabled Steam Cloud because it caused the game not to save properly. This may cause your saved worlds to become invisible(*). Bug Fixes * Correct actions are now shown on mouseovers for clients * Fixed bug where spawn point may change when a server is resumed (requires generating a new world) * Fixed item dupe bug when disconnecting with an item on your cursor * Fixed bug where sometimes not all items in your inventory drop upon death * Fixed McTusk and hunting party duplication issue * Fixed assert with members of hunting party going to sleep at unanticipated moments. * Fixed a number of stale component references that would ultimately lead to asserts. * Fixed some badge avatars for ghosts not adhering to naming conventions. * Fixed a case that causes clients to sometimes get stuck in desync * Fixed bug where lightning can hit WX-78 even when lightning rods are around November 7th, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 116129 Bug Fixes * Fixed bug where some actions would stop responding to mouse clicks * Fixed rare crash with Deerclops * Reduce CPU overhead with ping requests November 6th, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 115992 Changes * The minimap is now treated as a proper front end screen. * Add support to the scoreboard screen for servers > 4 players. * Increase max number of players to on a server to 6. * Move the setting for max number of players for server-creation to the tuning.lua file. * Variable is called MAX_SERVER_SIZE. * Make food with negative health values only give-able (not feed-able) when PvP is off. Bug Fixes * Fixed bug in Willow’s talking animation * Fixed clients sometimes desyncing when running against the edge of the world * Fix crash when mods are enabled and no mods exist in the mods directory. * Fix server details and mods list not being refreshed after user has clicked on report server or view mods. November 5th, 2014 - ...In with the new...In With The New Trailer New Stuff *Add Wolfgang as an officially supported character. *Add meteor showers and associated resources and craftable. *Add slash commands (emotes). *Add Slash Command binding. Pressing [ / ] (default) will bring up chat with a “/” already entered. *Add ability to feed other players directly (rather than giving them food that goes into their inventory). *Add an indication of the host’s performance to the scoreboard screen. *Add a icon that appears in the top left when you (as a client) get desynced. *Add ability to join friends’ games via Steam (right click on their name in your Steam Friends list and click “Join game”) while already in a game or when Don’t Starve Together isn’t open. *Added Ban button to the scoreboard screen. Bans reset when the server restarts. *Added main menu widget to show login progress. *Add hover text for all details icons in the server browser. *Add friends icon to the server browser details column (appears for games hosted by Steam Friends). *Add filter for servers hosted by Steam Friends to the server browser screen. *Add mods icon to the server browser details column. *Add button to display list of mods enabled on a server to the server detail panel. *Add a warning when joining a modded server. *Add a list of mods enabled on the server to the bottom of the scoreboard screen. Changes *Make default world size large for all presets. *Version mismatch between you and servers will make that server’s listing red on the server browser screen. *Increase PvP damage to .5 of normal (up from .25). *Increase distance between hunts that happen simultaneously. *MODS_ENABLED is now defined in settings.ini (which can be found in the Documents\Klei\DoNotStarveTogether folder). To enable mods, open settings.ini and delete the “#” before the “MODS_ENABLED = true” line. *Change the chat font to match the characters’ dialog font. *Make the disconnected message for players who have been kicked more informative. *Put server name in report prompt. *Make server browser and creation screens say Back not Cancel. *Add new animation for exiting wormholes. *Make the default player color grey (rather than using one of the colors in the set of player colors). *Flattened the folder architecture: the DLC0002 folder is gone. Bug Fixes *Improve combat responsiveness on clients. *Improve bug net responsiveness on clients. *Optimize netcode. *Improve (local game’s) performance. *Fix a crash that could happen with workable things getting haunted and breaking. *Fix crash that would occur when joining incompatible servers: now handled with a could-not-connect dialog. *Add missing characters to the (chat and character dialog) font. *WX-78’s upgrades are no longer capped at 255 (health: 400, hunger: 200, sanity: 300). *WX-78 now properly saves upgrades and overcharge state. *Prevent a currently-haunted thing from doing its haunt reaction again. *Fix client visual artifacts when digging up/placing turf. *Fix insanity monsters flickering on client when host is insane. *Fix erroneous hunt-failed announcement dialog. *Fix capital and lowercase server names with the same start getting sorted separately. *Fix animation issues that would occur sometimes after a client stops moving. *Fix sounds sometimes playing out of sync with their animation for clients. *Fix clients hearing double footsteps. *Fix sound not playing on character select screen. * Fix tallbird egg using wrong anim after being cooked. October 28th, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 114937 Changes * Simple account ban messaging. Notify users who have been globally banned from Don’t Starve Together for breaking our terms of service. * Ignore crash reports from games that are not authenticated. * Crash reports from games running with mods now include details about the mods that were enabled. Bug Fixes * Fixed graphical glitches with fishing * Disable revealing minimap as ghost * Fixed crash bug at server shutdown * Fixed minor memory leak in networking * Fixed crash when trying to use fallback haunt shader * Fixed hounds permanently howling and not attacking October 23rd, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 114581 Changes * Moved report server button to the left hand side of the server listing screen * View Steam profiles from the player status screen * Filter out old incompatible servers from the server listings page * Note: You may see an empty server listing right after the patch goes live, this means no one is currently running a compatible server. We will address this in a future patch. Bug Fixes * Fix crash sometimes when two people haunt the same object * Fix crash sometimes when haunting a workable object * Fix crash on player status screen * Make report button use actual server name in prompt * Fix crash when two people use drying rack at the same time * Fix crash when igniting explosives such as gunpowder * Disable player controller when minimap is up * You can now properly rotate minimap * Fixed WX sparks sometimes showing at the wrong position * Fix bug where clients would sometimes drop animations October 21st, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 114414 Changes * Scoreboard now shows players’ correct ages * Improved reliability of accounts and server broadcasting * View server description in-game * Increased minimap reveal radius Bug Fixes * Fixed map and camera button tooltips to reference their correct key bindings * Fixed crash when shift-clicking blowdarts in containers * Fixed bug where client actions were being incorrectly dropped by the server * Implemented fallback to the haunt shaders for graphics cards that don’t support them * Fixed bug where player badge is broken for some characters on the scoreboard * Fixed target indicator to support mod characters * Fixed bug where clients sometimes crash when the host shuts down the server * Fixed animation bug when transitioning between player and ghost October 17th, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 114221 Changes * Added a scoreboard screen. * Shows server name and server day. * Shows player’s characters, color, days survived and ping. * Host can kick players. * All players can mute other players’ chat messages (known bug: mute only mutes global chat, not chat displayed above heads). * Set TAB key bound to show Scoreboard (hold to display). Control is bindable. * Set M key bound to show Map display (toggle display). Control is bindable. * Add a widget to the top left corner of the front end that displays if you’re connected to Steam. * Display a “left game” message when someone leaves the server. * Disable the Refresh button on the server browser screen while a search is in progress. Bug Fixes * Fix event announcer widget moving around the screen when the window gets resized. * Fix a server creation screen crash with server data having a nil day. * Fix a crash that would occur if you plugged a controller in after startup. * Fix players sometimes turning their back after picking up an object. * Fix crash from haunting Mactusk’s hounds. October 8th, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 113281 * Server passwords are now limited to alphanumeric characters * Fix crash in inventorybar for some players loading into game October 8th, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 113201 Balance * Heat rock needs to go to level 4 heat before it can degrade so oscillation doesn't happen during fall Bug Fixes * Fixed hard crash when steam goes down * Fixed melee combat range issue * Fixed server crash when a ghost disconnects * Fixed clock hover string at dusk * Book crafting is now available for Wickerbottom on clients as well as on host * All players will now receive their proper starting inventory when starting a new character (e.g. Willow’s lighter) * Fix soundemitter crash when haunting certain objects * Fixed server browser lua crash when changing filters with an empty list * Fix tilde bringing up the console while in chat mode * Removed mandrakes from build as they are currently unsupported * Removed unsupported world sizes from generation options * Fixed crash from picking up staff at hounds set piece * Fixed crash from crafting a tooth trap * Fix crash when inspecting a compass * Fix crash when re-joining a server that has pigs with hats * Fix crash when haunting blowdarts * Ice and blood UI overlay fixes for client * Disable spawning of unsupported items from generation options ( chess pieces, mandrake and caves ) * Improved stability for starting or resuming on a world with slower connections * Fixed screen flash when spawning into a game October 7th, 2014 - Hotfix Rev. 113005 * Fixed issue with too many chesters appearing on map. * Fixed issue with characters sometimes going invisible when punching * Fix for authentication on some systems * Improved reliability of network data for slower connections * Resolved crash issue when signing up for account. References Category:Don't Starve Together